You're Making a Mistake
You're Making a Mistake is the second episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 4 Back at Sparrison, Wilkes thinks the tribe made a mistake in keeping Penny, warning them that they would just lose the next immunity challenge and have to return to tribal. Over at Kafheesi, Brett and Erin continue flirting with one another, to Natalia's increasing jealousy and paranoia. She hatches plans with Yvonne to take out Erin for her betrayal, though Yvonne feels it is too risky a move. On Amanoo, Mitzi and Ingrid continue searching for the idol without a clue. They eventually find it, but Oberon catches them in the act and the pair are forced to include him in their plans. Ingrid is upset and plots to take Oberon out as soon as she can so as to ensure he does not leak this information. Meanwhile, Oberon goes straight back to Terrence and tells him about Mitzi's and Ingrid's idol. Aidan's brusque behavior around camp continues to make him unpopular, with Mitzi's hotheadedness not helping matters. Day 6 Kafheesi and Amanoo win the immunity challenge again, sending Sparrison back to their second tribal council as Wilkes had predicted. Wilkes openly campaigns against Penny, saying she is the reason they keep losing. The men, however, feel that Wilkes is a negative influence on the tribe harmony. Penny breaks down in tears at tribal, pleading for the men to keep her in the game. In spite of Wilkes being a significantly much stronger competitor than Penny, the men opt to reduce the drain on camp life over keeping the tribe physically strong, and Wilkes is made the second person out of the game in a unanimous vote. Before leaving for Ponderosa, Wilkes warns the tribe that they made a mistake in keeping Penny. This prediction would later go on to be true as Penny would aid in the downfall of Sparrison, until she would remain as the last member of her tribe not voted out. Challenges Immunity Winners: Kafheesi and Amanoo Tribal Council 2: Sparrison Voting Confessionals "You're a mean, nasty and cruel old bitch. You're a drain on camp life and a negative influence on us all. I won't miss you when you're gone." - Penny Hooper "I'm sure the guys won't be so stupid as to keep you in the game. You're easily the weakest one here, and to keep you around would be incredibly dumb. I'm looking for to not going back to tribal with you gone." - Amy Wilkes "You talk a lot. Not everybody can play your game, baby." - Darnell Rivera "You bring up a good point, and we should be keeping our tribe strong. But teamwork and camaraderie is important for a tribe to succeed as well, and you've been everything but helpful in that sector." - Mitch Carrigan "Wilkes, you're a fierce competitor and a headstrong, down-to-Earth woman. But you just don't fit in with the rest of our tribe. I'm sorry." - Elmer Harrison Final Words "The guys definitely made a mistake. I guarantee you either they lose the next challenge and Penny will join me anyway, or she will go on to destroy their tribe. I can tell she's not good news. Why am I going home tonight then? It's because a bunch of dumb guys couldn't bear to vote off the girl with a cute face and a nice set of boobs to stare at. All Penny has to do is flash a sweet smile and make a dumb laugh and they'll follow whatever she tells them to do. Grow up, guys. Get your eyes off of Penny's breasts and focus on the game, because you've just been booty-blinded into making a horrible decision." - Amy Wilkes Still in the Running